A Visit from Thomas
A Visit from Thomas is a Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, released on Thomas' Trusty Friends/On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures. Plot Thomas takes the Fat Controller to see the site for the new school the Pack are preparing. After the Fat Controller leaves, Max tells Oliver to hurry up, but he takes no notice. However, his bucket hits something hard buried in the ground. Oliver's operator suggests that it could be important, so the Foreman calls Miss Jenny, who calls the Fat Controller, who calls the Experts. The Experts realise that Oliver has discovered a dinosaur bone. Using his chisel, Oliver digs away more earth to uncover a complete dinosaur skeleton. A photographer takes a picture of Oliver with the dinosaur and the following day, Thomas brings the Fat Controller, who shows the Pack that Oliver is on the front page of the Sodor Times with the headline: "Digger Digs Dino!" Characters * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max * Ned * Sir Topham Hatt * Miss Jenny * The Experts * The Foreman * Thomas (does not speak) * Buster (does not speak) * The Photographer (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Kelly (cameo) * Byron (cameo) * Isobella (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * The Watermill * McColl Farm * The School Building Site * Sodor Construction Company Yard Trivia * This episode was originally titled "Oliversaurus," although that title name is listed on Virgin TV Anywhere's website. * Stock footage from Toby's Windmill and mirrored stock footage from Three Cheers for Thomas are used. * This is the only Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode where Thomas appears, but does not speak as well as the only Pack episode where Annie and Clarabel appear. * This episode marks the first appearance of The Pack since the sixth season episode, A Friend in Need. * This is the first Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode directed by Steve Asquith since the sixth season. * This is the first Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode produced by Phil Fehrle since the seventh season, as well as the run time of four minutes and thirty seconds. * This marks the only appearance of The School Building Site in the spin-off Jack and the Pack to date. * The first episode featuring The Pack released in the US featuring the US Narrator (Michael Brandon). The two Season 6 episodes featuring the pack were released in the US featuring the UK Narrator (Michael Angelis instead of Alec Baldwin, the US Season 6 Narrator) on the New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures DVD. Goofs * During the scene where Miss Jenny was showing the Fat Controller the site for the pool, Oliver had his digger removed in one shot. * Because footage from Three Cheers for Thomas is mirrored, Thomas' number and Annie and Clarabel's names are reversed. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS/NL/GER * Thomas' Trusty Friends UK DVD Boxsets * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Exciting DVDs AUS DVD Boxsets * HiT Favourites 3 Disc Collection US * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Thomas' Trusty Friends * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Play Date Pack Episode File:A Visit From Thomas-British Narration|UK Narration File:A Visit from Thomas-American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video